Sam's Bad Day
by morganaDW
Summary: PWP. Sam's cursed with bad luck & is having a bad time of it. Deciding to ride it out with him, Dean finds a way to take his brother's mind off the curse and turns his bad day into a really good night. (Sam/Dean). *Could be set any season*


**Sam's Bad Day**

**Summary: **_PWP. Sam's cursed with bad luck & is having a bad time of it. Deciding to ride it out with him, Dean finds a way to take his brother's mind off the curse and turns his bad day into a really good night. (Sam/Dean). *Could be set any season*_

**Pairings: **_Sam and Dean_

**Warnings: **_Language of course and the usual Wincesty stuff._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything except my evil imagination. Enjoy!_

**Author Note: **_Seems I'm on a bit of a cursed boys roll but this time it's Sam's turn. I didn't really set this after any particular episode or season so that can be up to you guys to place it wherever you'd like. Hope you enjoy it._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

"Ow. Ow. Ow. This is so not funny, Dean!"

"Oh, totally. I totally agree with you, Sammy. This is not in the least bit amusing."

Dean Winchester might have been able to keep his face straight if his less than please little brother hadn't chosen just that moment to shoot him a mix of his best bitch face and a full on pout like Dean hadn't seen since Sam was probably six years old.

"_Dean_!" the true and honest force of his brother's frustration broke through on that near whine as Sam went to sit down at the small table in their motel room onto to have the chair break and that nearly broke the younger man's lock on the building anger and emotions that had been there since this mess started the previous day.

They'd been on a case, a simple salt and burn, to dispose of the spirit of a witch that was still causing problems and they had accomplished that feat with no problem.

The issue came up when the witch had backup that no one knew of until it was too late. Dean managed to deal with the second witch but not before the smirking woman managed to slap his brother with a twenty four hour curse.

Curses were things they dealt with all the time but it soon became clear to Dean that his brother hadn't gotten hit with your run of the mill, normal curse because while he could excuse Sam bumping into the fender of the Impala on the way back to the car, or hitting his head while getting into it; it was harder to overlook when the cup of hot coffee Sam had suddenly dropped out of his hand to spill down his chest or when he tripped getting out of the car.

It took Dean less than an hour to figure out his 6'4" little brother had been hit with a bad luck curse and it was now working overtime since Sam couldn't move or take a step without something happening to him.

Since getting back to the motel, he'd almost broke his neck in the shower, nearly shocked himself when his razor short circuited.

He'd scalded himself again with coffee for a second time even though he was drinking it through a straw, his laptop chose that moment to get a virus that for once had nothing to do with Dean using it to watch porn.

What had started this latest round was when he'd tripped on one of his own shoelaces to go down to the floor and actually managed to get friction burn on his already sore chest. The chair breaking was the icing on the cake for him and it just pushed him too far.

"I hate, hate HATE witches!" he yelled, picking up a broken piece of chair to throw it in frustration only to drop it as a splinter went into his palm. "Damn it!"

Dean had been chuckling out of instinct since while he understood that while the curse wasn't lethal it was frustrating for Sam who was used to being in control and it was rare for him to see his brother this clumsy again.

However while it was slightly amusing, the first sign of tears on Sam's cheeks took the amusement away and he was on the floor next to his brother in the next moment. "Hey, hey…look at me," he gently took the hand with the splinter in his so he could pull it out while letting his thumb lightly run over the sore spot. "You've got just a few more hours to go before this is over. You can do that, Sammy. You've handled a lot worse than some stupid curse."

"I can't touch anything without breaking it or hurting myself, Dean," Sam sounded so close to whining that it broke Dean's heart, especially when he spoke again. "I…can't touch you."

Blinking at that one, Dean stared into his little brother's now wet and pure puppy dog looking eyes before understanding hit him and he swallowed. "You think if you touch me that you'll hurt me?" he waited before he finally got a sad nod, offering a tiny smile. "The curse is on you, Sammy. Touching me won't hurt but…"

Seeing the way Sam's eyes dropped to stare at the floor. "The bed would probably break if I touched it," he mumbled, disgusted and upset as he sighed. "You can go to bed, Dean. No since in both of us staying awake to wait this out."

"You can sleep through it," Dean suggested, watching closer as Sam's longer fingers picked at a loose thread on the knee of his worn jeans and ideas began to swim in his head. "Maybe just lay down and try that. I'll even toss the rule of no cuddling out and you can sleep with me, not that you don't anyway but you get the picture."

"No," Sam's head shook, teeth worrying his bottom lip in a way that nearly made his brother groan. "Probably would end up choking or not waking up if I slept. That's how my luck is right now."

Frowning more as he watched Sam go to move to get up, Dean's hand shot out to steady his brother before he could fall again. "Sammy…" he eyed the bed, cocking his head as Sam took the comforter off to toss it on the floor. "What…what're doing?" he asked warily, reaching to stop his brother when he went to move the pillows. "Sam?"

"I don't want to risk the bed breaking so I think I'll crash on the floor and practice my Latin or something," Sam shrugged, trying to edge back since he was worried that this curse might affect Dean if he stayed close to him. "I won't keep you…hey, what…mmm?"

Reacting on instinct when he couldn't take the pained tone anymore and could read the unspoken worry in his brother's voice, Dean stepped closer to use the grip he had on Sam's wrist to give a gentle tug to pull Sam closer to kiss him.

It was mainly a way to shut his brother up before the kid could say something to really set Dean's temper off but at the first soft moan Sam gave he shifted just enough to deepen the kiss, encouraging Sam's mouth to open by running his tongue over it and after a second of hesitance he felt his brother's lips open to welcome the exploring and very skilled tongue.

Anytime he kissed Sam the odds were good that things would go farther and Dean had to remind himself to hold back just a little since he had an actual plan for this.

"You're not laying on the floor, Sam," he spoke softly but his voice was just a bit deeper, rougher as it got when his body's desire for the tall and hard body of his little brother began to build. "I have a better idea for passing the time."

Sam was blinking to try to clear his head. He hadn't been expecting the kiss or the way his brother's voice changed and both things never failed to have him distracted, but this time he was only too aware that he couldn't do what Dean was suggesting, even if his body disagreed with him.

"I…can't," he groaned at even the thought of saying that to Dean and prayed his brother understood the reason. "Too risky. I might do something and…" he was cut off again but a gentler kiss had him clenching both fists into his thighs and wincing.

Then Sam had to gasp when he felt warm gentle but rough hands sliding up and over his chest to just skim the skin while being careful to avoid any of the little wounds he'd gained since the curse began. "Dean…"

"The curse is on you, not me," Dean reminded him, making sure to keep his hand on Sam as he began to nudge to closer to his bed. "So long as you don't move or do anything until it's over then we'll be good, right?"

Swallowing as he tried to keep his eyes on his brother's green ones but it was hard as he wanted to watch Dean's fingers when they began to tease lightly over his chest until they took one suddenly rock hard nipple to lightly squeeze it until it moaned again.

"You know…we can't do this without me touching you," he managed to get out as his breath hitched at the touch, not realizing how close to the bed he was until he heard a chuckle just as his knees bumped the bottom and he fell back…hitting his head. "Ow."

"Who said you were touching me, Sammy?" Dean teased, covering his wince before his brother could see it with a much different look as his eyes took in Sam's chest and arms to settle on that wonderful V that could be seen over the waistband on his jeans. "I have plans for you, baby boy. Unless you want to sleep this curse off?"

Choosing between sleep or seeing what his brother had in mind? Even if he wasn't cursed with bad luck and worried about what damage he could do there was no doubt his decision to that choice.

"What…?" he began to ask when a finger to his lips told him to be quiet and despite his natural curiosity Sam did, lifting his eyebrow as Dean moved away from the bed.

"Don't you move, Sammy," he called over his shoulder while digging in this duffel for something while considering the situation.

Normally when they played like this Dean used the cuffs to keep his brother from moving or touching but since right then he suspected the curse would cause Sam to hurt himself in the damn things he would need to be a bit more creative with how he kept Sam still.

Sam wanted to at least move up toward the head of the bed but kept still to stare at the ceiling rather than try to see what his brother might be digging in the duffel for.

He knew for Dean to do what he planned it would require restraining him and a small part of him feared the cuffs because it was too easy for something to go wrong while under this curse but Sam trusted his brother a lot more than he feared a little damage.

"Okay, we are so going shopping for new stuff the moment we hit a bigger town," Dean decided as he finally came back to the bed with one of his softer flannel shirts to reach down to help his brother slid back before taking one wrist to see where Sam would need to be in order to be comfortable during this. "Okay, we're make you comfortable now because once I start you won't be but…" he stopped to push some hair off of Sam's face to find his eyes. "…you tell me if anything hurts you."

Nodding, Sam watched Dean take the shirt to tear it into long strips and he blinked. "That's one of your…" he nearly shot the bitch face as this time a hand was placed over his mouth in warning and he realized the next step would be a gag, though he suspected that his brother would be leery of using that right now.

"I won't use the cuffs on you and this is the softest thing we have that shouldn't cut you when he struggle and…you will try to struggle, Sammy," Dean gave a wicked smile before taking one strip to wrap it a few times around Sam's right wrist before tying it to the headboard before repeating the process with his left. "Too tight?"

Pulling on the flannel material, Sam tested it to find that it was tight enough to bind him but not to hurt him too bad if he did struggle. "It's good," he assured his waiting brother, biting his lip to watch as two more strips were torn and he felt a small tingle go through him even before Dean's fingers reached to pop the snap on his jeans and pull the zip down slowly. "Dean…"

"We haven't even started and you're already saying my name," Dean's smile was cocky but as he leaned over to run his tongue up the side of Sam's neck his lips were gentle when they closed over his brother's. "Trust me?"

"Get the jeans off and we'll talk," Sam could feel himself getting hard and wanted to see what else Dean had planned, forgetting just for a moment about the curse and how easy it was for things to go wrong right now.

"That's my boy," Dean laughed, both amused and relieved at his brother's comment since it meant his plan to distract Sam seemed to be working at the moment.

Of course he knew his little brother better than nearly anyone and that meant he knew the best ways to distract him and the best way to send his head into meltdown.

"Let's see about getting these off of you then," Dean moved lower on the bed to lay a hand lightly where the V disappeared into the jeans he was about to remove before leaning closer to make certain he had Sam's eyes lock on him before lowering his mouth to the hardening bulge pressing against the front of the material.

Sam's breath caught in his throat the moment he realized what was happening and then it took all his strength not to move his hips the moment he felt his brother's hot mouth close over him through his jeans. "Ahhh!"

Using his mouth and tongue to suck Sam hardening cock through the rough material, Dean pressed his hand a bit more to urge his brother to keep still before he slowly took the zipper pull between his teeth to begin to tug it down.

"Off, Dean. Get 'em off," Sam knew if his hands weren't tied that he'd be shoving his jeans down or trying to pull Dean's mouth back where he wanted it. Though that was why he was tied and he knew it.

"Damn, you're pushy tonight, little brother," Dean slid the hand he hand laying on Sam down to begin to slowly remove the denim but paused to move that hand over so it was close to Sam's now straining erection still trapped in his briefs. "Guess you want these gone too?"

Determined that he would not move right then, Sam also fought not to growl at how infuriatingly slow his brother was being with this.

"Sammy? Give me an answer or I might think you don't enjoy this," Dean knew the teasing was driving his very hard and very frustrated brother nuts but that was what he was trying for since the more distracted Sam was by this the better it would be in the long run. "Do you…"

"Yes!" Sam gasped after the feel of Dean's hand could be felt pressed between his thigh and groin. "Please, Dean. I want everything off! I want to feel you in me!"

Guessing that being on edge and nervous because of the curse was making Sam even more easy to get into the mood than usual meant of course that Dean had to slow down, but not too much since he was beginning to notice that his own jeans were becoming a bit too tight to be comfortable.

"Oh, it's gonna be a little while before I give you that, baby boy," he chuckled when Sam did let out a frustrated growl and began to twist his hands a little. "You move too much and I'll leave you tied up and hard while I go watch porn to take care of my own issue."

Sam's eyes popped open to stare horrified up at his older brother at even that suggestion but slowly relaxed when he caught the teasing smile on Dean's rugged face.

"Too easy, Sammy," Dean loved that he could still do that even though he would never tease Sam that much. Not that his brother ever fully knew that.

Taking his time to peel the jeans and briefs down his brother's long legs, the older man sat still to just gaze at his younger brother and still felt a sense of awe that his once skinny scrawny baby brother had grown up into the man he has…even if it still irked Dean that it also meant Sam was four inches taller than him.

"Dean?" Sam had picked up on the change in mood and sounded concerned when all his brother was doing was just watching him since no matter how long they'd been doing this it still was a little weird at times for him to be totally naked like this, especially when he could watch Dean's green eyes going darker with desire.

"You're beautiful, Sammy," Dean whispered, voice low and raw suddenly as the unexpected emotion built in his chest like it did at times after Sam had been hurt but this was the first time that he'd ever voiced it to his brother.

The words were a shock to Sam since he'd never expected his brother to ever say anything like that anyone, much less him, and while it did nothing to weaken his hard on he did narrow his eyes a little while his lips curled in a small grin. "Who are you and what did you do with my no chick moments brother?" he asked lightly, moaning when used a tip of his finger to stroke down his free and beginning to leak cock.

"Cute, Sam. Get mouthy with me right now and I will gag you," Dean snorted but was relieved some of the heaviness lifted with his brother's teasing and he knew that was why Sam had done it. "I should anyway but I have something else for you to do with that smart mouth later," he left the rest unsaid as he turned to finally give Sam's ankles the same treatment as he had his wrists until his brother was fully spread on the bed.

"Now, we can play," he remarked, voice dropping to pure sex and honey as he lifted his darkening green eyes up to meet Sam's as he chose to add. "Oh, and you don't come until I say you can."

There was the pure moan that Dean had been waiting for since there was nothing worse for Sam than being told he couldn't come unless given permission. "Can you do it or do you want some help?" he asked with a raised brow while pulling the cockring out of his pocket but really didn't want to use it while the curse was still active since he'd hate for the bad luck to run to down there as well.

"Uh-huh, I…I can do it," Sam hoped he could, seeing the cockring disappear back into Dean's pocket while watching his brother slide off the bed to stand there for a second as if just taking Sam in before finally the younger man couldn't take it any longer. "This is a little unfair, Dean," he complained only to feel his cock harden more the second his brother's fingers took a hold of the hem of his t-shirt to pull it off in one smooth motion.

"That better, Sammy?" Dean watched his brother's reaction when he moved to take his belt off and by the time he'd unhooked the jeans to slide the zipper free it was pretty clear to him where Sam's mind was. "This is why we tie you up sometimes, little brother," he remarked as Sam's arms strained in the flannel but Dean was certain he wasn't getting free until he untied the knots.

Giving Sam another moment to look before he easily skinned out of both his jeans and briefs, Dean moved slowly as he went back onto the bed to ease between his brother's spread legs to let his hands roam up Sam's straining legs before gripping his hips to help ease a pillow under Sam to lift him a bit but not cause him too much strain.

Sam was hard and dripping precome just by watching the show his brother put on to get this far and he hoped he didn't explode the moment Dean touched him, which had better be soon or he'd end up gagged just for being bossy.

"One word other than my name or begging to come or just moaning and I will gag you," Dean warned as if sensing his thoughts and this he turned his attention to downward and didn't bother to hide his own low groan as he took in his brother spread on the bed with his red and leaking cock begging for something. "Remember, you don't get to come until I say you can," he reminded gruffly before reaching for the lube he'd tossed on the bed earlier just out of Sam's line of sight.

He considered a smart response but chose not to in favor of watching the lube drip into brother's hand a second before the hand closed over him with barely any grip but it was still enough to make Sam moan from deep in his throat.

"You like that, Sammy?" Dean grinned but cut his lip in his teeth as his own cock twitched just from the sounds Sam was making. "You like to feel my hand on your cock? Bet you'd rather feel my mouth though, wouldn't you, baby boy? You want to feel me suck you off, play with your balls while I…" he broke off to lean down to begin to press soft kisses into the hollow between Sam's thigh and groin, licking downward until his tongue slipped lower.

"Oh…oh…mmmh…_Shit_!" Sam shouted at the first feel of hot warm lips close over one of his now very sensitive balls and only a firm hand on his stomach kept from trying to thrust up into both that wet heat and into the now firm grip Dean had on his cock.

Rolling his tongue around to tease and lick, Dean played with the ball he had in his mouth before bringing the other one in as well as he found a nice combination of fast and rough and slow and gentle to slide his hand along Sam's growing cock, gauging by the moans and cries coming faster from his brother that Sam was enjoying it.

Running the tip of his other finger over the slit on Sam's fully weeping cock, Dean gather some of the precome on his finger to drop it down between his brother's legs to move up slowly to find the exact spot where he knew Sam's puckered hole would be waiting.

Trying to focus on three different things wasn't exactly easy on Dean, especially when he was listening to the gasping moans and now actual whimpers being pulled from his little brother but pulled his mouth off of Sam's balls with a wet popping sound just so he could lift his head enough to watch Sam's the first moment his finger eased into him.

"Oh my…" Sam's eyes popped open wide to show his pupils were blown wide with want as he bite down hard to keep from making noises loud enough to get them arrested. "More…more," he gasped, moving his hips as far as he could but wanting to try to get that single finger up deeper into his ass. "Dean…please…wanna feel you."

"You will, Sammy," Dean promised huskily but decided to give his brother a small break since he didn't want to risk anything until the damn curse had run its course. "This better?" he moved his hand from Sam's cock only to replace it with his mouth which allowed him to not only please his brother but also give him a free hand to drop more lube onto his fingers just as he added a second one to the first to gently begin scissoring them.

Sam's hole was a little tighter than Dean liked for what he knew his brother would want but since they'd spent a week at Bobby's and had to just resort to hand and blow jobs while there, it would take him a bit longer than normal to stretch his brother's tight hole to avoid hurting him.

The pleasure/pain burn of merely Dean's two fingers was enough to have Sam straining fully in the ties while moaning words that were pretty close to Latin if Dean's ears were still any good.

He'd take the whole of Sam's blood red and ready cock into his mouth to bump the back of his throat but then slowly pulled back while lightly and carefully raking his teeth along it to feel Sam shudder hard and start to beg him.

"De'n! Wanna come! Please? Please, gotta come now!" Sam was trying to move his hips up to get more of the wet heat around his twitching and begging cock and then pushing down to feel the rough pads of Dean's two fingers brush against his inner walls before they finally hit the spot that had him crying out. "God! Dean!"

Dean smiled a little around the head of Sam's cock as he began to hollow his cheeks to suck it harder while easing a third finger up into his brother's ass, always making certain to hit his prostate because he wanted to hear those little sounds Sam could make when getting totally strung out on sex.

Between the fingers stretching him and rubbing over this sweet spot repeatedly to the deep and wonderful heat of Dean's mouth, Sam figured the curse could kill him right now and he'd die happy when a sharp snap of fingers made him focus briefly to see that Dean was making an 'OK' signal with his free hand.

At first Sam didn't get it since his sexed-out mind was in a total fog of lust, want, and need but the moment Dean's talented tongue licked over and then pressed into the slit at the head of his cock, Sam got the message and with a moan of pleasure he came with his brother's name shouting from his lips.

Knowing Sam and knowing what to expect, Dean used the weight of his body that was laying on Sam's legs to keep his still when he began to thrust his hips up as Dean's mouth locked on tighter to suck and lick while closing his hand over the cock that wasn't in his mouth to rub it slowly as if milking Sam through the hard orgasm to get every drop as he takes it down his throat while nearly satisfied that Sam was stretched enough.

Pulling off with a pop, Dean lifted his eyes just enough to look from under long lashes to watch Sam's head fall back to pillows in pure bliss. "That good for you, baby boy?" he asked, voice rough from swallowing every drop of come that he could draw from Sam's now spent and happy cock.

"That was…awesome," Sam's smile was pure sex as he said it, gasping as a finger moved to touch his prostate again and he let out a whimper of want. "Want you inside me, Dean. Still want to feel you."

A quick look at the clock on the nightstand made Dean grin, easing up to his knees to see that while Sam's dick was just flicking in interest to the fingers still playing his cock was very engorged, very red and leaking steadily. "Let's see about that then," he nodded, undoing the flannel ties on Sam's ankles to pull them up until Sam got the hint. "Hold them up."

Groaning at the thought of finally feeling Dean's huge and ready cock deep in his now well stretched hole, Sam pulled his legs up until his feet were flat on the bed while wishing he had his hands free to help hold them. "Get in me, De'n," he gasped, wanting that burn more than anything right now. "I want…to feel you come inside me."

"Shit, Sammy," Dean groaned and had to grasp the base of his cock to keep from coming just from that plea alone and quickly lubed himself up to assure an easy entrance and so it wouldn't hurt Sam..

Pulling his fingers out carefully, he heard Sam's small sound of distress over losing that feel but knew in just a second his brother would be making a totally different sound and he moved up to get between Sam's spread legs again to shift him a little so entry wouldn't be too hard this way.

"Sammy?" Dean called softly after positioning Sam just where he wanted him, feeling the head of his jumping cock slip into the heat of the red and waiting hot hole while stretching up until his face was directly over his brother when Sam's eyes opened again.

"It's after three in the morning, little brother," he smiled the second it dawned on Sam what that meant. "Curse is over and you made it through it," the kiss that captured Sam's mouth was hot and deep as Dean swallowed Sam's cry of pleasure as he thrust forward to go up past the first ring of loosened muscle without a problem.

"Tighter, tighter," Sam's legs moved to slip over and around his brother to bring him tighter inside him when Dean's next thrust brought him flush and they both moaned.

The flannel ties around Sam's wrists suddenly were gone and his arms were reaching blindly until he felt them touch hard and stronger shoulders and he gasped out words that were part oath and part pleading as he was pulled up tight against his brother's chest to feel Dean's mouth attacking his neck, jaw, anyplace that he could reach to kiss, suck or even bite and it drove Sam wild.

"Hang on," Dean growled, teeth worrying a bit of skin over Sam's collarbone just because he knew Sam was weak to that and he began to rock his hips up since this position gave him the perfect angle to hit Sam's sweet spot with every thrust, making his brother whimper as he began to get hard again. "Like this, Sammy?"

Sam groaned loud and deep as Dean's lips kissed around the shell of his ear but moving his mouth along the underside of his jaw to tease it with his teeth.

Free to move now, Sam was matching his brother's thrusts perfectly as their sweat glistened bodies always seemed to be perfectly attuned. His arms moved around to hold on when he felt Dean's hands sliding behind him to grasp the curves of his ass to squeeze with every thrust and soon Sam was close to begging again.

"Dean!" Sam wanted to taste, to feel, to do anything now that he knew he could without risking injury to himself or to his brother and let his mouth lick a stripe up the side of Dean's arched neck before giving a gentle bite at his jaw that made Dean moan loudly before coming hard and fast upside Sam.

Feeling it the moment his brother's orgasm shook through them both, Sam's hole clamped tight on the muscle to further encourage it and he wrapped his arms tight to hold on to Dean when he's own cock came again without barely any friction except where it was trapped between them.

"Holy Hell," Dean finally gasped, going forward on top of his now fully happy and blissful looking brother when Sam fell backward.

It was several moments of raw gasping breaths and thudding heartbeats before Dean found the strength to lift his head to see that Sam's eyes were watching him from under half closed sleepy lids. "Hey," he murmured, managing to lift a hand up to card it back through Sam's too long bangs. "Good?"

Unable to find the words to describe what he was or how he was feeling for the night his brother had just got him through, Sam just moved his head enough to give a kiss that was more loving and gentle than the heated ones of earlier.

Even though he'd have to be tortured within an inch of his life before admitting it to anyone it was these kinds of kisses, after he'd so thoroughly loved and exhausted his little brother, that Dean enjoyed the most.

He showed that by returning it while slowly and finally easing out of Sam to use the remains of the flannel to clean them both up enough to sleep since there was no way that Dean was even going to attempt a shower until he was awake again.

"Take it that's a yes, you're good?" he smiled the full open smile only reserved for Sam, moving only enough so that he was stretched out beside his brother but with his back to the door so that Sam was still not in a direct line of any threat that may or may not come through the door.

"Love you, Dean," Sam whispered, exhausted now that the curse was over and his body had been fully and completely wrung of energy as he accepted his brother's silent offer to use his chest and body to curl against. "Thanks for staying awake with me through this."

Smoothing a hand down over Sam's bare back to lay flat over his hip, he drew him closer to hold since he knew Sam would sleep probably until the next afternoon and as his body slowly cooled after this Dean figured he'd be close behind him.

"Love you too, Sammy," he whispered, waiting until he was certain Sam had drifted off to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head where it laid against him and made a silent promise to himself that from this moment on he was keeping his brother away from witches or anything that could curse him as the worst day of Sam's life slowly became a memory of only one of the best nights.

**The End**


End file.
